Gambler
by Kaede Amai
Summary: Perceptor is an exceptional gambler, especially in card games. He can count cards like nothing. based on a bunny by togimagi on livejournal
1. Chapter 1

Kaede: Hello everyone, I was looking at some bunnies on the transformers bunny farm on live journal and I instantly fell in love with him so here it is:

Title:Gambler  
Rating:T  
Characters:Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Wheeljack,Jazz, Powerglide, Prowl, Perceptor, Bumblebee and Red alert  
Chapter:(1/6)  
Genre:Romance&Friendship

Bunny(Summary): Perceptor is an exceptional gambler, especially in card games. He can count cards like nothing.  
Bunny by:togimagi  
Kaede: Soundwave, disclaimer please. Soundwave: Transformers: Hasbro's. Kaede: Does Not Own Anything

* * *

It was early morning in the ark, and nothing much was going and Sideswipe were playing a game of spit* whilst Wheeljack, Jazz and Powerglide betted their energon rations on who they thought would win.

"I can't believe it! I lost to-to that!"Sideswipe gestured to Sunstreaker, having lost four times in a row he was very annoyed with his brother.

"What's so bad about it being me that you lost to?"Sunstreaker was obviously angry about being called a 'that' and everyone knew that he would kill just about anyone for insulting his looks.

"Well I, in all ways, am better then you, and I lost!"Sideswipe shouted at his twin, using his arms to exaggerate what he was saying.

"How can you, my dear brother, even compare yourself, to someone has great as me? I, not only look better then you, I do jet judo better, I come up with better punch lines and comebacks, heck, even now I've just proved myself to be better at this game then you. Not that there was anything to prove!"Sunstreaker had a smug smile on his faceplates, well until his brother punched him that is.

"What is going on in here?"Just as the twins were getting into an all out fight, Prowl had entered the room to get his morning rations.

At that moment Perceptor walked in and curious as he was went to see what was going on.

"we're just playing friendly game of spit." Sunstreaker grinned but averted his optics on purpose.

"I wouldn't call what was going on just now 'friendly'!"Prowl said, ignoring Sunstreaker's grin. Prowl momentarily shifted his optics to Perceptor before returning the to the twins, "if either of you two start fighting again, you'll be going straight to the brig...Sunstreaker that involves picking on the minibots!"Sideswipe laughed at this. "Don't think your getting away easy Sideswipe, it also includes your pranks!" prowl finished, mentally smiling at how much easier he's just made his life.

Prowl gave a small 'I'm watching you' glare to them, and then walked of. Perceptor watched Prowl head to the dispenser, before turning to face the twins. At that time they were asking the others if they knew anymore games they could play.

"Have you guys heard of **Texas Hold'em poker?" The group turned to look at Perceptor, shock clearly visible on their faces. Perceptor just smiled, "I'll take that has a no then."

Perceptor got Wheeljack to cut circles out of different colored pieces of metal, then taught the twins how to play poker. After Perceptor had finished explaining the rules they decided they were going to have a practise game. "Hey, can'ah join in?" jazz asked."Anyone can." Perceptor smiled. With that Jazz, Wheeljack and Powerglide all took a seat around the table. Perceptor laughed slightly and began dealing out the cards.

Not long after they had started afew mechs came by to ask if they could join in. Pretty soon they had several tables lined up for everyone who wanted to play. The list of people playing went from Bumblebee, who loved playing any type of game, to bots like Prowl, who was rarely seen smiling, never mind playing a game!

After afew games, not only had they drawn quite a crowd, but, it also became apparent that Perceptor was impossible to beat. No one in any of the games they've played has beaten him, or even come close, which meant that he was being accused of cheating by some mechs.

"He just has to be cheating, there is no other reason for it!" Red alert accused him for the thousandth time this morning.

"Calm it Red!" Sideswipe snapped at Red alert, still trying to figure out why Sunstreaker was better then him at this.

"Come on, " the yellow mech whined, "let's just start another game already."

"You're dealing Sunny," the red twin stated, "the game will start as soon as you deal the cards." This caused Sunstreaker's face to heat up.

This game had got of to a good start, though Wheeljack, Prowl, Powerglide and Sideswipe had already folded. It was Sunstreaker's turn when the alarm sounded throughout the room, causing several mechs to drop their cards. "Seriously, and it was my turn aswell!"

* * *

Kaede:Sorry it was really short, but the other chapters should be longer(Hopefully). No promies, but I should be able to get Chapter " up within a week :)

*=it's a card game, follow the link here for the rules (remove th #'s):

h#ttp:/#ww# # #m/patien# #ml

**=it's another card game, again, follow for rules:

h#ttp:/#ww# # #m/poke#r/vari#ants/texas# #ml


	2. Chapter 2

Kaede: Chapter 2, in no time at all...Well in some time...It was quick O.K!

Title:Gambler  
Rating:T  
Characters:Thundercracker, Starscream, Wheeljack, Cliffjumper, Sunstreaker, Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Perceptor, Swindle, Ravage, Lazerbeak, Jazz, Rumble, Frenzy  
Chapter:(2/6)  
Genre:Romance&Friendship

Bunny(Summary): Perceptor is an exceptional gambler, especially in card games. He can count cards like nothing.  
Bunny by:togimagi  
Kaede: Starscream can you do the disclaimer please

Starscream: Kaede is stupid so she doesn't own me :)

Kaede:*Sarcastically*Thanks Starcream!

Starscream:Your very welcome

Kaede:*Mutters*Moron...Anyway, I do not own Transformers, it belongs to hasbro!

* * *

The Autobots left the Ark to find Thundercracker and Starscream...Fighting!

"This is ridiculous."Wheeljack complained

"I was hoping that there would be a good battle,"Cliffjumper added in, "you can't tell me we stopped our game for this!"

"For once I agree with him, "Sunstreaker gestured towards Cliffjumper "and I hate minibots!

"Calm down everyone, something isn't right," Optimus talked quietly so the seekers couldn't hear him, "why would they come all the way here if they just wanted to argue?"

"Well then, let's just fire 'em outta the sky and see what happens." Of course Wheeljack's real intentions where, obviously, to capture them and test the 'weapon of the day' on them, though the Autobots still went along with what Wheeljack said.

Although they were expecting this to be a trap, what they did not expect was that, as soon as they were out from under the shelter of the ark, the Decepticons decided to cover them with boulders! Because this took them by surprise they did not have time to defend themselves, and so got buried alive!

When they got out of the boulders they were surprised to find that everyone was present and, for the most part, unharmed.

"It's not like Megatron, to do something like this, and leave without taking something, or doing some serious damage." Optimus thought for a moment, "Everyone head to the medbay and get yourselves fully checked out just in case, I will go and get Teletraan 1 to see if the Decepticons have been terrorising any human civilisations."

Everyone, but Optimus, headed for the medbay. Most of them had a set of cards in their servoes, or as much of the chips from the poker games they could carry so that they could play it in the medbay. Upon arriving in the medbay, they quickly sorted themselves into groups and began playing their games whilst waiting for their scans.

They did not notice, that they were being watched. They did not notice all the purple optics, and red visors. They did not notice one particular pair of optics locked on the game.

"No way Perceptor, you win again!" Bumblebee stared at Perceptor in disbelief.

"Perceptor..." A voice whispered to quiet for the Autobots to hear. "Let me take a closer look..."The voice continued.

The mech the voice belonged to was slowly getting to were Perceptor and the others were playing. Quietly he watched their every move, optics fixated to the game in front of him. He leaned forwards to get a better look. Even closer...He lost his footing.

The whole room went silent for a second, everyone surprised to find Swindle spying on them. The silence didn't last long though, as other decepticons began to jump out of their hiding spots and fire at the Autobots.

"So here's where the battle we missed earlier went!" Sunstreaker shouted over the noise, as he shot Ravage's hind leg.

"I said it before, I'll say it again, this is ridiculous!" Wheeljack shouted to noone in particular, trying his best not to be turned into bird food.

"Wha' d'ya want Decepti-creeps?" Jazz shouted at them, not really wanting an answer but getting one nonetheless.

"Maybe we just want some fun," Rumble replied. "Or maybe we just want to ruin yours!" Frenzy finished.

It didn't take long until all the Decepticons retreated back to Megatron.

"I guess we owe Swindle for this win, I have no idea what they were planning, but, I'm sure it wasn't good." Optimus stated, leaving the medbay.

"For some reason," Sideswipe smiled, watching the Decepticons retreat, "we never get tired of that sight." Sunstreaker finished."Now let's get on with our games before I decide to hit someone." Sunstreaker continued using same calm tone he had used before.

* * *

Now a preview of the next chapter:

- This morning was a stressful one for a particular combaticon, he had got no recharge that night due to what he witnessed yesterday. Not only had the Autobots been playing a gambling game he didn't understand, a human game no doubt, but one of them had shown great skill in the art of gambling. Maybe even better then his own.-

- "I bet this afternoons rations says I can beat you in a game of snap!" Swindle yelled at the black and purple seeker.-

- Playing the game with Skywarp didn't help, but, it did give him time to think. What he had thought of was the reason he was heading back from the Autobot base unharmed. The reason he was carrying a 'special package'.-

* * *

Kaede: Thank you all for reading, please review(I need the motivation with Starscream around!)

Starscream:I should of appered more, then this chapter would heve been _sooooo_ much better

Kaede:*Annoyed*Here everyone a gift *Gives everyone a Starscream Voodoo doll*

Starscream:*Retreating*That my que to leave


	3. Chapter 3

Title:Gambler  
Rating:T  
Characters:Swindle, Skywarp, 'Special package'  
Chapter:(3/6)  
Genre:Romance&Friendship

Bunny(Summary): Perceptor is an exceptional gambler, especially in card games. He can count cards like nothing.  
Bunny by:togimagi

Kaede:Hello again people. Sorry in advance for this chapter being kinda short, next chapter should be longer. Disclaimer please Thundercracker.

Thundercracker: Transformers does not belong to Kaede and her cruel mind

Kaede: HEY! Anyway, whilst I hit TC, enjoy (everyone except TC!)

* * *

"STARSCREAM!"

It was early morning in the nemesis and their 'morning alarm' had just sounded. This 'alarm' was a regular occurence, if you woke up to silence, you are either up early, terribly late or Starscream was out.

This morning was a stressful one for a particular combaticon, Swindle had gotten no recharge that night due to what he had witnessed yesterday. Not only had the Autobots been playing a gambling game he didn't know, but one of them had been good at it, maybe a better gambler then him. **_No! That's impossible!_ **He mentally scolded at himself,_** how could a scientist have more gambling skill than a con-man who's been gambling since he was sparked!? There's no way that could be possible.**_

Swindle sighed, _**how come seeing the Autobots gambling troubling me so much?**_

He sat on his berth wondering.

When he came up with nothing, he decided to try and get his mind of it, and he knew just how to do it..._**  
**_

"This afternoons rations say that I can beat you in a game of snap!" Swindle yelled at the purple and black seeker, as he burst into his room.

It was a stupid bet on Skywarps end, for one thing his reaction time was slower than Swindles, also he was still half in recharge and most of all he got extra rations due to his ability to teleport consuming alot of energy. Anyone with a working processor would refuse this bet.

"Your on!" Of course this is Skywarp we're talking about.

The game started out like normal Swindle winning by a longshot, and Skywarp trying his hardest to win, but around the middle Swindle began to lose his concentration.

"Snap!" Skywarp yelled like an eager sparkling as Swindle put down his last card.

"Wha...Oh right...Yeah, you won..."Swindle thought for a moment, "Wait! What!? You won!"

The only person who had ever beaten Swindle in a game of snap was Thundercracker, and even still that was a tight game that every, even _Megatron_, watched, so beatind Swindle like this was usually considered a great achievement, especially for someone like Skywarp. Skywarp wasn't pleased though.

"What's wrong?" He asked, leaning closer to Swindle and widening his optics as wide as they would go, for some unknown reason.

"Nothing...W-what are you doing!?" Swindle fell backwards as Skywarp fell on his lap.

"I saw some humans do it on T.V," Skywarp explained, "except they don't fall on the other persons lap." He scratched the back of his helm sheepishly. "Sooooo...Are you gonna tell me what's wrong with you now?" He put his helm on Swindles Shoulderplates.

"Lets see..." He paused, pretending to consider it. "No, not-a-chance, get off!" He listed his responses on his fingers.

Skywarp sighed, "Just remember to give me the rations, kay?"

"And there I thought you actually cared. Well I've got soomething to do, and no the rations will not be forgotten." And with that Swindle left

* * *

Playing the game with Skywarp didn't help take his mind off what happened at the autobot base, but it had given him time to think. What he had thought of was the reason he was heading back from the autobot base. The reason he was carrying a 'special package'.

The 'special package' didn't know where it was going, or who was carrying it, all it knew was it had been botnapped. It offlined its optics,waiting to be put down so it could find out what was happening.

* * *

Preview of next chapter:

-When Perceptor onlined his optics, he found himself in the corner of a large room lined with purple walls. In the opposite corner of the room there was a berth and scattering the floor were decks of cards, game chips and lots of money of both the Earth and Cybertronian currency.-

-Perceptor turned his head, watching the cards with deep interest."

-"I guess I'll have to let you go." Swindle shrugged. A smile made its way to his lips

* * *

Kaede: So what did you think!? Please tell me! PPPPPPLLLLLEEEEEAAAASSSSSSSE EEEE! X3

Thundercracker: Sorry, Kaede's a bit hyper right now because Skywarp wanted to find out what would happen if you fed a human a whole bag of sugar. Stupid, I know, _but_ this is Skywarp.


End file.
